One More Night
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: SlashHPDM. Seq de ‘One Night Cruising’ – Pego novamente, desta vez por um... simples chocolate? Páscoa, uma nova professora de DCAT aprontando em Hogwarts, um sonserino ‘prevenido’, um grifinório não satisfeito e santo professor de poções unindo o pinhão.


**Título:** One More Night  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** AU em relação ao sexto livro e seqüência da fanfic 'One Night Cruising'.  
**Nota:** Era para ser a resposta do desafio de Páscoa da ml PotterSlashFics. Mas não deu, empaquei, enrolei, o word travou e me impediu por umas seis vezes e só saiu agora. Pena...  
**Agradecimentos a:** sis Lien Li que me ajudou bastante no desenvolvimento da fic e betou.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**One More Night**_

_**

* * *

**_Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki _**

* * *

**_

Os feriados de Páscoa se aproximavam e junto com eles os exames. Hermione obrigava Harry e Ron a passarem os dias na biblioteca, em perspectiva aos temidos NIEMs. O clima de desânimo era cada vez maior com os pensamentos nas provas, além da iminência da guerra entre os bruxos.

Mas esse ano eles tinham outras novidades com as quais se ocuparem.

Uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fora contratada, e conseguia ganhar de Lockhart em quesito chamar a atenção, na opinião de Harry. Circe Ágape era uma bruxa baixinha de cinqüenta anos que andava para cima e para baixo de Hogwarts sempre animada, com seus vestidos de cores chocantes, chapéus estapafúrdios enfeitando a cabeça cacheada e vestindo penduricalhos que faziam inveja aos da professora Trelawney.

Ao menos não era outra versão da Umbridge, que havia lhes dado aula e muita dor de cabeça no quinto ano. Harry via, satisfeito, Snape torcer o nariz grande toda vez que a mulher passava na sua frente, certamente se remoendo pelo cargo perdido de Defesa pela centésima vez. E ainda mais para uma criatura que competia com a Sibila pelo posto de árvore de Natal mais enfeitada da escola.

Logo Harry percebeu porque Dumbledore a havia recrutado. A mulher tinha idéias para integração entre as casas, achando que a secção era demasiada radical. Provavelmente queria evitar que os sonserinos ganhassem mais fama de Comensais da Morte em treinamento.

Definitivamente não achara uma boa idéia juntar Lufa-lufas e as serpentes em jogos de mesa nos finais de semana. Volta e meia via-se algum lufa-lufa sair correndo do Salão Principal com alguma parte do corpo chamuscando. Juntando-os com os grifinórios o resultado era um campo de batalha no meio do salão, com feitiços brilhando em todas as direções, parecendo fogos de artifício. Ao menos com corvinais eles se comportavam, fora quando roubavam nos jogos, o que convenhamos, acontecia quase sempre.

Harry saiu bocejando do dormitório da Grifinória, havia dormido até tarde tagarelando com os rapazes na noite anterior. Sentiu-se desanimado. Logo teriam dias inteiros sem aulas. A professora Circe divulgara que havia uma surpresa para eles, mais uma de suas idéias de 'integração'. Não queria jogos com outras casas, festinhas comunitárias, nas quais as chances de ser atacado por um sonserino mal humorado ou mal intencionado se tornavam terrivelmente grandes.

'Oh, eles apenas são um pouquinho anti-sociais', desculpava-se Circe, quando alunos das demais casas vinham ao seu escritório se queixarem. 'Anti-sociais, sei', pensou Harry, fazendo uma careta descrente.

Mas muito menos queria ser arrastado pela Mione até a biblioteca, passando o resto do dia livre com as fuças enfiadas em livros empoeirados. Ron se juntou com ele pouco depois, acompanhando-o para o café da manhã. Imaginava que seu amigo adoraria qualquer idéia que os fizesse se afastar da biblioteca. Observou o pequeno galo na testa do ruivo, onde Hermione havia acertado-o com um livro imenso, estando magoada porque o viu dormindo enquanto tentava explicar-lhe algo.

_Mulheres_. Suspirou. Eram definitivamente problemáticas demais para Harry, gostaria de saber como Ron agüentava. Não que nunca houvesse tentado, havia sim! Mas uma experiência desastrosa com Cho Chang era o bastante para sua curta adolescência. Era mais fácil enfrentar Lord Voldemort sozinho.

Quando entrou no Salão Principal, seu olhar foi atraído instintivamente para a mesa da Sonserina, procurando uma cabeça loira. _Errado_. Havia algo pior que lidar com garotas, era lidar com aquele sonserino.

De súbito sentiu-se irritado. Draco Malfoy virou o rosto de forma arrogante no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, fingindo começar uma conversa interessante com Pansy Parkinson. Cerrou os punhos e caminhou com Ron até a mesa da Grifinória, cumprimentando Mione e Gina com um resmungo.

Enfiou um pedaço grande de omelete na boca e pôs-se a mastigar, os olhos verdes radiando na direção da Sonserina. Malfoy dava um sorriso forçado para Parkinson e tamborilava nervosamente os dedos na mesa, provavelmente consciente do seu olhar.

Qual era o maldito problema daquele loiro?

Não procurava mais provocá-lo, armar pra cima dele ou trombar no seu ombro quando se encontravam no corredor, só para ter uma desculpa para começar um duelo na frente de todo mundo. Enfim, não estava sendo mais o Malfoy cretino! Harry nunca imaginou que um dia fosse ficar entediado ou irritado só porque o sonserino não tentara lhe azarar no meio de uma aula de poções, por exemplo.

Em quem ia soltar todo seu estresse agora? Ele bem que tentou experimentar jogar balaços nas cabeças de uns sonserinos em uma partida de quadribol onde se juntaram as quatro casas e Harry teve de trocar de posição no time, ficando de batedor. Mas não era o mesmo quebrar outras cabeças.

Em certas noites Harry chegava a cobrir-se com a capa da Invisibilidade, o mapa do Maroto em punho, procurando Malfoy em suas rotas de vistoria como monitor. Qual não fora sua decepção a ver que o loiro mantinha Goyle e Crabbe junto consigo nas inspeções.

Na verdade, Harry sabia muito bem qual era o problema de Malfoy. De alguma forma era o seu também.

Tinha a ver com a fatídica vez em que tivera a feliz idéia de surpreender o sonserino no meio da noite e prendê-lo em uma sala vazia, usando as algemas que o Sr. Weasley havia lhe dado (1). A pequena traquinagem acabara se tornando uma armadilha para ambos, terminando em uma sessão de carícia entre garotos – ou seria melhor uma tórrida noite de intensos amassos?

Ao lembrar disso, Harry corou e desviou o olhar, engolindo com dificuldade a quantidade de comida que tinha na boca. Havia noites em que não podia dormir tranqüilo sem lembrar do rosto afogueado e da boca vermelha entreaberta, ofegando e gemendo baixinho, enlouquecendo seus já atrapalhados hormônios adolescentes.

- Harry, você está bem?

A pergunta cautelosa de Gina o fez acordar de seu torpor, percebendo pelo olhar intrigado da ruiva o quando devia parecer ridículo olhando pra o espaço e babando. Felizmente não precisou responder.

Naquele instante Dumbledore chamava a atenção dos barulhentos alunos, fazendo sua voz se elevar à deles, com um feitiço _sonorus_. Professora Ágape se postava ao lado do diretor, com um sorriso de canto a canto do rosto, com aquela expressão excitada que fez muitos ali estremecerem de antecipação, sabendo o que significava.

A mulher esperou todos olharem para ela e ficarem em silêncio, para então falar:

- Obrigada, Alvo. – deu uma risadinha então se voltou aos estudantes, limpando a garganta – Como bem sabem é Páscoa, uma data festiva e recheada de chocolate. – nisso deu um gritinho satisfeito – Os professores concordaram comigo que devíamos criar alguma distração a vocês nesse feriado, já que muitos estão preocupados demais com a aproximação das provas.

Atrás dela um Snape muito mal humorado torceu o nariz avantajado e resmungou algo consigo mesmo. Aquela provavelmente não era sua opinião, quanto mais pânico por conta dos exames pudesse causar, mais satisfeito ficaria.

- E para continuarmos com nossa integração entre as casas. Minha idéia foi prontamente aceita pelos meus colegas de trabalho...

- Duvido muito. – cochichou Ron no ouvido de Harry, olhando para a cara feia de Snape.

- Portanto no dia de Páscoa os alunos de cada casa irão presentear com ovos de chocolate seus colegas de outra casa.

Uma confusão de vozes se instalou por todo o salão, de reclamações e vozezinhas excitadas de garotas. A professora só voltou a falar quando Dumbledore pediu silêncio mais uma vez.

- Assim sendo, a entrega se estenderá por todo o dia do feriado. Boas aulas, meus queridos!

E as turmas foram se dispersando, cada grupo se dirigindo para sua sala, as vozes se elevando excitadas. Todos falando sobre o mesmo assunto.

- Ovos de Páscoa? – Hermione guinchou, enquanto desciam para as masmorras – Temos de estudar, e não se preocupar com... ovos!

- Você pode se enfurnar na biblioteca à vontade Mione, – começou Ron, colocando uma mão na barriga – eu irei me empanturrar de chocolate!

- O que faz pensar que vai ganhar tanto? – a garota desdenhou, fazendo-o ficar ofendido.

Do lado deles Harry revirou os olhos, estando acostumado com as discussões cada vez mais freqüentes daqueles dois.

- Oras! Eu sou o goleiro do time! – o ruivo estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

- Verdade Weasley! Um grande goleiro... Para a Sonserina!

O comentário maldoso vinha de um sonserino que passou por eles, fazendo com que os companheiros de casa rissem com gosto da sua piada infame. Harry procurou imediatamente o autor, se decepcionando ao ver que se tratava de Nott. Malfoy vinha entre Crabbe e Goyle bem atrás deles, imaginaria que não tivesse ouvido a gracinha, se não fosse por um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios finos.

Mas passou pelo trio como se nada tivesse acontecido, entrando na sala de poções. Segundos depois de se acomodarem nas carteiras, Snape entrou como de costume, a capa negra esvoaçando atrás. Virou-se para os estudantes com seu olhar predatório de uma cobra prestes a dar seu bote.

- Não se deixem levar pela 'idéia brilhante' da professora Ágape. – disse entredentes – Darei a vocês preocupações o bastante para seu feriado.

Soltou uma risada desagradável, fazendo-os arrepiarem de medo, sabendo o quanto falava sério. Então se virou para a lousa, começando a escrever os ingredientes da poção que deveriam produzir na aula do dia. Era uma _Poção da Incoerência_. (2)

No fim da aula, Harry sentiu um cutucão nas costelas enquanto guardava seu material, logo após entregar sua amostra de poção. Olhou para Ron, que lhe indicou com a cabeça o lado dos sonserinos. Malfoy recolhia discretamente mais uma amostra da poção em um frasquinho e guardava no bolso do robe.

- No que você acha que ele vai usar aquilo? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou de volta Ron, então o garoto arregalou os olhos azuis – Será que pretende usar em algum ovo de chocolate?

- E mandar para quem? – o moreno perguntou, seu pensamento seguindo na mesma linha que o outro.

- É bem provável que pra você, Harry. – o ruivo fez uma cara de encrencado, para enfatizar.

- Por favor! – Mione do lado deles revirou os olhos e colocou a bolsa sempre cheia demais no ombro – Que imaginação mais fértil a de vocês! Não é da nossa conta, vamos.

Mas mesmo que Hermione lhe falasse isso, para Harry tudo que envolvesse Malfoy era da sua conta. Uma vez que a existência do sonserino desde o primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts era procurar encrenca para o seu lado.

Ou talvez ele tivesse encontrado outro alvo.

Harry parou no meio do corredor com aquele pensamento. _Como assim, outro alvo?_ _Ele não era bom o bastante para Malfoy?_ De repente o mero pensamento sobre aquilo fez com que Harry se sentisse extremamente desconfortável. Mas então um sorriso maroto se desenhou no canto dos seus lábios, voltando a acompanhar os dois amigos para a próxima aula.

Malfoy poderia ter desistido dele, mas isso não significava que Harry Potter havia desistido também.

**oOo**

_Mulheres_.

Draco revirou os olhos para cima e suspirou aborrecido. Cochichos excitados femininos percorriam a sala de Transfigurações, fazendo a professora McGonagall ficar com uma expressão mais severa ainda, um olho tremendo e os lábios pressionados um contra o outro. Mas era mais forte que ela, as garotas estavam animadas demais em discutirem o que iriam dar, para quem iriam dar, e de quem iriam receber... os ovos de chocolate, claro.

Talvez tivessem arranjado alguém pior que Umbridge para dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a julgar pelo humor de Snape e de McGonagall aquele semestre. Não que ele reclamasse da anterior, ao menos havia regalias e podia perseguir os colegas de outras casas a vontade. Principalmente certo grupo metido a auror...

Enquanto a bruxa tentava inutilmente chamar a atenção das garotas, Draco puxou o frasco do bolso que havia enchido na aula anterior e pôs-se a brincar com ele, girando-o em cima dos pergaminhos. Blaise do seu lado, quase babando de tédio, acompanhou com os olhos o movimento do objeto. Draco sabia que ele não ficaria quieto muito tempo, o enxerido.

- Porque guardou isso?

- Eu gosto de colecionar as poções das nossas aulas. – se defendeu, guardando o frasco novamente no bolso – Além disso, nunca se sabe quando aparece uma oportunidade para derramar algumas gotas no suco de abóbora de algum lufa-lufa distraído. – deu seu sorriso de escárnio, ilustrando com um movimento de mão.

- Ou no suco de Harry Potter?

Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo sua pergunta parecer falsamente inocente. Draco trincou os dentes a menção daquele nome maldito.

Sim, ou enfiar goela abaixo do Garoto de Ouro, se atrevesse de novo a chegar perto dele com suas mãos pegajosas e lábios sedentos. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco ao mero pensamento e recriminou-se mentalmente.

Harry Potter havia arruinando tudo mais uma vez!

Não perseguia mais o trio dourado, não bolava mais peças, não esticava mais o pescoço para procurar Potter e gritar alguma ofensa ou comentário maldoso. Bem ainda esticava procurando o moreno, mas era para ver se ele estava por perto ou não. Então se visse algum relance de óculos redondos encolhia-se e apressava a afastar-se ligeiro.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar vergonhoso. Em suma, as pessoas estavam comentando pelos corredores de Hogwarts! _Draco Malfoy quieto no seu canto, nem ao menos pondo a perna na frente de Harry Potter para que ele tivesse uma queda espetacular no meio do corredor? Alguém por acaso havia dado uma pancada forte naquela cabeça loira?_

E os malditos olhares, por Merlin! Sentia o peso deles até nas suas costas durante as aulas! Porque não o deixava em paz, era justo! Mas não, o tarado do grifinório tinha de insistir em ficar olhando para ele, aqueles _enormes_ olhos verdes, naqueles _enormes_ óculos redondos.

Aí estava algo que nunca pensou em dizer na sua vida, duas palavrinhas juntas numa mesma frase: _grifinório _e_ tarado_.

Mas ele não ia dar mais brecha, não mesmo. Por Merlin, ele tinha de resolver aquilo antes que ficasse com sua reputação ainda mais manchada.

**oOo**

Na hora do jantar Harry voltou a esguichar os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina. Ron interpretou de modo equivocado, achando que ainda se preocupava com o destino da poção que Malfoy havia recolhido na aula da manhã. Cutucou-o mais uma vez por baixo da mesa, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Ei Harry, acha mesmo que ele vai usar aquilo em você?

- Não sei... – deu de ombros – Mas pode ser, afinal, é o Malfoy.

Sim, aquilo resolvia a maioria dos casos. Era um Malfoy, então só se podia esperar o pior dele. Hermione olhou atravessado para os dois, mas Ron a ignorou e voltou a cochichar no ouvido de Harry.

- Acho que tive uma idéia. – a voz do ruivo soou excitada – Fred e Jorge andam desenvolvendo uma linha de 'poções de amor' na loja deles, vou pedir que mandem uma para nós. (3)

- E em quem pensa usar? – o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo onde queria chegar.

- Em quem mais? Malfoy é claro!

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou estranho para Ron como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. _Ele ia usar em..._

- E para quê quer usar uma poção dessas em Malfoy? – estreitou os olhos, fitando de modo muito desconfiado o amigo.

- Hum, eu achei que seria engraçado... – o outro encolheu os ombros, se sentindo ameaçado por aquele olhar – Imagine só Malfoy com um olhar de bobo apaixonado pelo Goyle ou pelo Crabbe, ele seria piada da escola por semanas! – relaxou um pouco abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Claro que não será uma dose muito séria, eu acho que vomitaria se visse Malfoy beijar Goyle. – terminou com uma careta.

- Isso soa legal. – Harry sorriu de lado, começava a entrar no espírito da traquinagem – Então bolamos um jeito de usar a poção em um ovo de chocolate, como haverá essa troca entre as casas, vai ser fácil entregar um anonimamente.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam de excitação. Uma boa oportunidade de aprontar com Malfoy, cutucar e trazer a velha rivalidade de volta. Ou ao menos arrancar a mínima reação daquele rosto frio e arrogante.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

A voz indignada, mas sussurrada de Hermione para que os demais colegas da mesa não os ouvissem, os fez encarar a garota, que tinha aquela expressão severa de sempre, quando ia dar alguma bronca nos dois.

- Não começa, Mione. – Ron gemeu.

- Vocês sabem que poções de amor são proibidas em Hogwarts!

- Não vai ser exatamente uma poção de amor, Mione. – Harry interferiu – Você conhece os produtos de Jorge e Fred, são inofensivos.

A resposta da garota foi cruzar os braços e erguer uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão muito incrédula. "Okay, não de todo inofensivos", Harry pensou, revirando os olhos e suspirando.

- Bem, vamos indo. – Ron desconversou, levantando-se da mesa e fazendo um gesto para que Harry o seguisse.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Fazer algumas encomendas.

E nisso o ruivo deu um risinho, enfurecendo a garota de cabelos castanhos.

**oOo**

Na manhã seguinte Draco vestiu seu melhor robe e passou um bom tempo em frente ao espelho do banheiro, ajeitando seu cabelo loiro-prateado e fino. Afinal, ele queria estar apresentável para suas eventuais fãs naquele dia. Quando apareceu na sala comunal da Sonserina ouviu-se um assobio e a voz fina de Pansy, acompanhada de um ronronar.

- Uau, Draco querido! Você sabe o quanto eu adoro essa calça! Ela aperta nos lugares certinhos!

Sorrindo ao elogio ele afastou o robe e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo pose e erguendo o queixo pontudo.

- Alguma ocasião especial? – Blaise se juntou a garota, dando um olhar de alto a baixo na figura do loiro.

- Nenhuma! Só não quero decepcionar meus admiradores.

Draco se virou para um espelho para ajeitar a franja pela décima vez e não notou o olhar que os dois sonserinos trocaram. Disfarçaram a tempo de sorrirem para o loiro, que fechava o robe e se dirigia à saída da sala comunal, seguido dos dois colegas armários: Goyle e Crabbe.

Chegando ao Salão Principal sentou-se majestosamente em seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina, começando a se servir. Era feriado de Páscoa e ele se sentia com um humor agradável, o que era raro naqueles dias. Tudo por causa de Harry Potter. Mas ele não ia deixar aquele metido a herói atrapalhar seu humor, não mesmo. Integração idiota ou não.

Quase no fim do café-da-manhã, a tão esperada entrada das corujas, com o correio, chegou mais volumosa que o normal, entregando ovos de todos os tamanhos e cores por todo o salão. Draco se endireitou no assento, esperando pacientemente, e então ficando irritado a cada minuto que passava. Seus olhos cinzentos passeavam pelos adolescentes que abriam animados seus ovos e caixas de bombons, enquanto nenhuma coruja ainda pousara na sua frente. "Devem ter se desviado do caminho", o loiro tamborilou os dedos na mesa, um gesto que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

_Mas então devia ter sido um grande desvio de rota!_

Nesse momento uma coruja de raça sobrevoou a mesa da Sonserina em sua direção, e o loiro endireitou-se no assento. Mas logo deixou os ombros caírem em decepção, reconhecendo o animal. Draco pegou o pequeno ovo das patas e a coruja ergueu vôo quase que imediatamente. Soltou um muxoxo enquanto lia o bilhete.

- De quem é? – Pansy se inclinou na mesa tentando ler o bilhete.

- Da minha mãe... – disse desanimado, sem erguer os olhos – Ela disse que papai me proibiu regalias, doces e mesada, até que eu consiga superar a _sangue ruim_ nas notas e o testa rachada no quadribol esse ano. Ou seja, dificilmente nessa _Era_... – então levantou o rosto e arregalou os olhos – Ei! De quem ganhou isso?

Apontou para uma caixa em formato de coração, com bombons recheados de cereja. A garota selecionava um quando olhou cheia de culpa para o loiro. Mas então a viu olhar para além dele e mandar um beijinho para alguém. Draco se virou imediatamente para trás, vendo um garoto moreno na mesa da Corvinal mandar um beijo de volta. Fez uma cara de desgosto quando voltou a encarar Pansy.

- Você está saindo com _aquele_ corvinal?

- Oras... Ele é bonitinho... – deu de ombros e mordeu o bombom que tinha em mãos.

- Ao menos podia ter me dado algum chocolate de presente! – explodiu mais indignado ainda.

- Draco querido, a troca era entre casas.

- Então porque eu não recebi nenhum?

Pansy trocou outro olhar com Blaise antes de responder, Draco olhou confuso para os dois.

- Bem, digamos que ser um Malfoy nesses dias de eminência de guerra não o torna muito popular, querido. – pigarreou – Quero dizer, no bom sentido.

Draco colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, se sentindo profundamente ofendido com o que acabara de ouvir. Devia ser seu inferno astral. Sem mesada, sem chocolate, sem praticar seu esporte preferido - atazanar o trio dourado - e agora perdera seu fã clube? Como um ser perfeito, esbelto, loiro, atraente e importante como ele podia viver sem a atenção que merecia?

Então seu olhar seguiu esperançoso uma solitária coruja, entre as últimas que ainda faziam entrega no café da manhã. Ela vinha em um vôo rasante na direção do grupo de sonserinos. Draco prendeu a respiração em antecipação.

O animal se esborrachou com o peso do ovo que carregava, de enfeites dourado e vermelho, indo parar com as fuças no prato de Blaise, erguendo a patinha com um pergaminho lacrado. O garoto moreno pegou receoso o bilhete sob o olhar ameaçador de Draco, lendo rapidamente seu conteúdo e tratando de guardar no seu bolso.

Mas o loiro sonserino fora mais rápido e pegou o pergaminho da sua mão, percorrendo os olhos avidamente pela letra um tanto bagunçada. Seu queixo pendeu ao ler o nome do destinatário, sem evitar que seu olhar procurasse de imediato na mesa da Grifinória. O garoto irlandês, de nome Finnigan se não se enganava, ria com alguns colegas a seu lado, como se não tivesse acabado de enviar um ovo em cores chocantes da Grifinória para um sonserino... Do mesmo sexo. (4)

Tudo bem, então os boatos sobre Blaise e Finnigan eram verdadeiros. Bem, nada de novo... Devia ter desconfiado dos olhares mais assanhados quando estava no mesmo vestiário com ele. Dobrou discretamente o bilhete e passou para o amigo, sem poder encará-lo nos olhos. Blaise murmurou um obrigado e abaixou a cabeça, curiosamente embaraçado.

- Oh querido... – Pansy sentou-se do seu lado e esfregou seu braço carinhosamente – Não fique assim. Em Hogsmeade lhe comprarei quanto chocolate quiser!

Certas vezes Pansy conseguia parecer tanto com sua mãe que o assustava, mas ele não podia negar que adorava ser mimado.

- É bom saber, porque estou realmente irritado. – estreitou os olhos cinzentos.

- E para nós? – Goyle lambia os beiços sujos de uma barra consideravelmente grande, Crabbe estava do seu lado fazendo o mesmo.

- Como se você precisasse de mais gordura nesse seu corpinho, Goyle! – a garota bufou – Vão roubar algum doce dos primeiranistas.

Com o braço ainda entrelaçado ao de Pansy, Draco fez algo que não havia feito até aquele momento da manhã. Procurar por Harry Potter.

Desejou não ter tido aquele pensamento quando que seus olhos deitaram sobre a figura do Garoto de Ouro. Na frente dele estava uma pilha de ovos enfeitados e bombons coloridos, mal se via o rosto infame do grifinório atrás dela. Parecia incerto sobre alguma coisa.

Não era justo! Aquela cabeça rachada o superava em absolutamente tudo!

Ali estava Draco, um perfeito bruxo _puro sangue_, rico e maravilhoso, segurando um ovinho do tamanho do de uma galinha. Enquanto a criatura que mais detestava em Hogwarts nem sabia o que fazer com tanto chocolate que se acumulava na sua frente. Esqueceu por completo sua resolução de não deixar seu humor ser estragado por _Harry Potter_. Ele conseguia colocar todo seu mundinho pra baixo, aconteça o que acontecer!

Tentou não pensar nas outras formas nas quais ele colocava seu mundo de ponta cabeça. Ergueu-se ruidosamente e empinou o nariz aristocrático, saindo do salão, sendo seguido dos quatro sonserinos, decidido a passar o resto do feriado em Hogsmeade.

**oOo**

Harry e Ron desceram para o café da manhã, ansiosos. Na noite anterior haviam despachado uma coruja para a loja de Fred e Jorge, pedindo uma poção com o efeito parecido com o que queriam. Saíram ligeiros da torre, antes de Hermione, ambos pressentindo que a garota poderia acabar com a brincadeira antes que ela começasse.

Passaram no caminho por uma sala movimentada e voltaram, achando estranho estar assim tão cedo e em um feriado. Abriram a frestinha da porta para espiar. Haviam longas mesas colocadas em fileiras uma trás da outra. Circe Ágape comandava um grupo de garotas com suas panelas e tachos, fogueiras mágicas se dispunham debaixo deles e um cheiro doce se erguia no ar.

- Isso meninas! Coloquem todo seu amor no chocolate! – a voz da professora soava alegre e sonhadora – Lembre-se que o caminho mais rápido para o coração de um homem é o estômago!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam assombrados com a sala de aula transformada em uma cozinha enorme, tantas garotas trabalhando com afinco.

- Cara, às vezes elas realmente me assustam. – disse Ron, assim que fecharam a porta.

Harry teve de concordar, tentando desfazer a imagem de um batalhão no comando de um general bastante excêntrico na sua cabeça.

Os dois chegaram ao Salão Principal e se sentaram em seus costumeiros lugares, esperando a chegada do correio. O que não demorou muito a acontecer, o teto de Hogwarts logo virou praticamente um viveiro de corujas. Harry elevou o olhar para uma coruja que se aproximava dele com um pacote em formato oval. Mal o desatou da pata da ave, outra pousou na sua frente. Uma sucessão de corujas se seguiu, descarregando pacotes e mais pacotes de ovos e bombons de chocolate.

- Ei, Harry parece ser bastante popular com as garotas! – Dino gritou de uma parte distante da mesa da Grifinória.

- Não deve ter nada a ver com ser um dos bruxos mais famosos de todos os tempos e o apanhador do nosso time, não é mesmo? – Seamus falou de uma ponta da mesa, em tom fingido de surpresa.

Alguns risos acompanharam o comentário e Dino atirou um bacon na cabeça do grifinório irlandês. Mas Harry olhou apreensivo para os doces que se acumulavam a sua frente. Ron pegou alguns ovos e analisou-os, com uma cara de dúvida.

- Acha que algum deles é de Malfoy?

- Bem, como posso saber? Pode ser qualquer um!

Quando a "chuva" de corujas diminuiu bastante, Ron pôs-se a abrir suas entregas. Hermione não havia chegado ainda, imaginavam que a garota havia preferido passar na biblioteca pegar alguns livros. O ruivo abriu o primeiro ovo, de enfeite mais simples.

- Oh, esse é de mamãe, acho que você e Mione receberam um igual. – disse a Harry, partindo para um de laços cor de rosa. Sorriu e estufou o peito ao ler o nome de uma garota da Lufa-Lufa assinado no cartão – E Mione duvidou que eu recebesse algum presente, hein?

O próximo tinha uma decoração esquisita e se mexia, os dois garotos franziram o cenho observando o ovo estranho. Ele não parava de se mexer, Ron aproximou a mão receoso para retirar o cartão. Relaxou no assento e suspirou aliviado.

- É de Luna. – disse pelo canto da boca e ergueu a mão, acenando para uma garota loira que se levantara no meio da mesa da Corvinal e dava tchauzinho com um ar sonhador – Deve ter alguma criatura extinta aí dentro. Levo para o Hagrid antes de arriscar a abrir.

Harry apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Então o ruivo abriu o último pacote, ambos sorrindo ao reconhecer o logo da loja de _Gemialidades Weasley_ dos irmãos de Ron. O amigo abriu a carta para os dois lerem.

_"Caro irmãozinho, _

_Sim, realmente estamos trabalhando em uma linha de poções para as garotas, e temos algo que encaixa no seu pedido. Mas devemos alertar que ainda está em fase de testes._

_Engraçado, tivemos muitos pedidos parecidos com o seu nessa semana, está acontecendo alguma coisa em Hogwarts?_

_Abraços,_

_Fred e Jorge._

_Ps: A propósito, são vinte sicles."_

Ao ler a última linha Ron bufou indignado.

- Como se atrevem a me cobrar? Eu sou irmão deles, por Merlin!

Como se respondesse a ele, uma última linha surgiu no pergaminho:

_"Ps2: Desculpe Roniquinho. Negócios são negócios, família à parte."_

- Malditos! Esperem só eu contar para a mamãe!

Mas Harry não o ouvia mais, tendo já tirado o frasco do pacote, lendo a embalagem.

"_Você e seu namorado se adoram, mas não conseguem avançar no relacionamento? Nós temos a solução!_

_**Intimidade **_

_Um potente desibinidor de personalidades que trás à tona seus desejos mais íntimos e fogosos pela pessoa que estiver a sua frente._

_Atenção: Use apenas em duplas. Não garantimos o mesmo resultado se utilizado em grupos."_ (5)

- Rony... – Harry começou com uma expressão não muito segura na face – Tem certeza de que queremos fazer isso?

- Não temos nada a perder temos? Além do mais... – o ruivo guardou o frasco antes que algum curioso visse – É Malfoy quem vai tomar, não é mesmo?

- Certo. – disse não muito confiante – E onde pretendemos fazer isso?

Os dois se olharam, pensando na mesma coisa. A imagem do batalhão da professora de DCAT voltou à mente de Harry e ele chacoalhou a cabeça. Além do risco de serem um completo desastre, – Harry cozinhava nos Dursley, mas nunca tentara algo mais complexo que o básico, tia Petúnia não confiava sua preciosa cozinha nas mãos dele – seria embaraçoso ficar entre uma dúzia de garotas vestindo avental.

- Para a cozinha. – disseram juntos.

Antes haviam de voltar a Torre da Grifinória para guardar o tanto de chocolate que Harry ganhara. Tiveram de usar o feitiço _mobili_ por todo o caminho. Felizmente não vira sinal da amiga, que devia estar realmente com as fuças nos livros, preocupada com os exames de poções.

Todo o caminho eles olhavam cautelosos para trás, com medo de estarem sendo seguidos, sob os olhares intrigados dos quadros dos corredores por onde passavam. Postaram-se à frente de um quadro de fruteira e fizeram cócegas em uma pêra pintada, que soltou uma risadinha fina e então se transformou em uma porta. Logo estavam nos domínios dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

As criaturas servis já preparavam o almoço do dia, alguns os perceberam ali e não se demoraram a servir-lhes xícaras de chá e perguntar o que desejavam, com imensos sorrisos satisfeitos. Mas por mais que adorassem ficar ali enchendo a pança de coisas gostosas, tinham de pôr o plano logo em prática. Sem demora localizaram Dobby, que veio ao encontro deles com os olhos maravilhados.

Eles sabiam que o elfo excêntrico não lhes negaria nada. Então rapidamente explicaram o que queriam e, prontamente, Dobby foi recolhendo panelas e ingredientes, posicionando-se em uma mesa afastada. Começou a preparar o recheio de creme de avelã, que serviria para os bombons e onde justamente pretendiam misturar algumas gotas da poção dos gêmeos. Parecia realmente delicioso, Malfoy não receberia um mau presente, afinal.

- Harry Potter pretende dar presente para namorada, senhor? - o elfo remexeu as orelhas mexendo bastante animado a panela rústica no fogão.

- Digamos que sim, Dobby. – Ron riu e lançou um olhar divertido para Harry.

- Muito engraçado... –o outro garoto murmurou sem graça, tirando a tampa do frasco – Dobby, isso está pronto?

- Sim, Harry Potter, senhor. – olhou intrigado quando o moreno pingou algumas gotas no creme, como a embalagem instruía – O que ser isso, senhor?

- Uma essência especial. – Ron apressou-se em responder animado e então apontou um dedo entre os imensos olhos do elfo – Prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer, não vai provar desse recheio! Nem deixe que cheguem perto dele!

Dobby recuou alguns passos, mas então acenou energicamente com a cabeça dizendo várias vezes de modo atrapalhado "sim senhor, meu senhor". O ruivo sorriu satisfeito e guardaram o frasco, saindo da cozinha. Deixaria o resto com o elfo e voltariam mais tarde para buscar o ovo pronto. Se passassem o resto do dia sumidos na cozinha poderiam levantar suspeitas, e sabiam que podiam confiar em Dobby.

Assim que os dois se certificaram que o corredor estava vazio, se dirigiram a biblioteca. Como esperado, encontraram Hermione detrás de uma pilha alta de livros grossos e empoeirados. A garota lhes lançou um olhar desconfiado quando os viu.

- Onde diabos estavam? Não os encontrei no salão! – os olhou de esguelha – Não estavam aprontando logo cedo, estavam?

- Nós? Que é isso, Mione! – disse Harry num tom ofendido que não convenceu nem um pouco.

- Acho que nos desencontramos, subimos para a Torre para guardar os presentes de Harry. – Ron desconversou, pegando distraidamente um dos livros – Você tem de ver quantos ele ganhou, a cama está forrada deles.

- Imagino que sim. – ela suspirou, fechando ruidosamente o livro que consultava – Eu recebi alguns também.

E nisso retirou uma sacola de baixo da mesa, quase transbordando de chocolate. O bom humor do ruivo se esvaiu por completo, os olhos azuis faiscando.

- De quem são esses, Mione? – a pergunta tentou parecer casual, mas soou trêmula.

- Alguns garotos da Corvinal. – deu de ombros, como se não tivesse importância.

- Oh, m-mesmo? Aposto que acham realmente sexy uma garota inteligente que só pensa em livros.

- Sim, talvez. Deve ser por isso que são bem mais interessantes, não são superficiais. – ela percorreu os olhos por Rony, de um jeito arrogante.

- Quem é superficial aqui? – o ruivo cerrou os punhos e estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

Harry olhou para os dois e revirou os olhos, prevendo mais uma discussão. Quando começavam não paravam mais e esqueciam completamente dele.

- Ei! Será que poderíamos almoçar no _Três Vassouras_? – os interrompeu – Quase todo mundo já foi para Hogsmeade.

Os dois ainda se encararam intensamente por longos segundos, parecendo a Harry que iam estourar em uma discussão. Mas então suspirou aliviado quando disseram "claro" e o seguiram para fora da biblioteca.

**oOo**

Realmente deveria estar vivendo seu inferno astral.

O feriado de Páscoa mais parecia um segundo Dia dos Namorados do ano, com casais por todos os cantos do vilarejo bruxo. Dava-lhe arrepios assistir aquele romance entre casas; a lojinha da Madame Puddifoot estava lotada. Esperava que ao menos os sonserinos o poupassem dessa vergonha, mas ao que parecia não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Era para estarem _azarando _os alunos das outras casas, não flertando com eles.

Nem ao menos a enorme xícara de chocolate quente fumegando na sua frente e um prato cheio de biscoitos açucarados, que Pansy havia lhe comprado, melhoraram seu humor. Pois quando começou a saborear, o trio dourado adentrou o _Três Vassouras_ ruidosamente. A _sangue-ruim_ e o _weasel_ discutiam, enquanto Potter suspirava seguindo os dois.

Não usava o robe da escola, e como ele, nem o uniforme, visto que era feriado e não precisavam. Usava uma camisa bicolor de manga longa e as calças que conhecia como jeans, uma vestimenta trouxa. Apesar da origem, Draco achou que caía bem no garoto moreno.

Como se fosse um hábito, seus olhos verdes percorreram o _pub_ e foram parar na mesa de Draco e seus colegas. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficou preso neles por alguns segundos, até que o loiro sentiu suas faces esquentarem, e vergonhosamente sabia que não era por causa do chocolate quente. Um sorriso maroto adornou os lábios de Potter, o que fez o sonserino virar imediatamente o rosto e escondê-lo inutilmente com uma mão. Deslizou mais um pouco para baixo da mesa, como se quisesse se enfiar ali embaixo e sumir de vista.

Perfeito, tanto trabalho para evitar aquele metido a herói para nada. Draco empurrou a xícara e o prato cheio de biscoitos, perdera a vontade. O que ele realmente precisava era de uma cerveja amanteigada, e longe dali. Mas não conseguira convencer ninguém a acompanhá-lo.

Havia largado Goyle e Crabbe na _Honeydukes_, porque não se saciavam de encher seus bolsos de tanto açúcar. Pansy estava mais interessada na sua nova conquista da Corvinal e Blaise... Parecia estar travando uma batalha silenciosa com o tal de Finnigan a apenas duas mesas do irlandês.

Draco saiu sozinho em direção ao _Cabeça de Javali_, com o nariz empinado. Ele não precisava daqueles amigos da onça, nem daqueles traidores da Sonserina. Iria se encher de cerveja amanteigada a tarde todinha.

Ou se encheria se tivesse dinheiro. No balcão do _pub_ contou sob o olhar divertido do dono as moedinhas que tinha no bolso, descobrindo que não havia o suficiente. Um sujeito com cara de tarado se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida, "Poderia pagar-lhe uma dose de firewhisky docinho?". Mas foi o suficiente para Draco perceber que entrar em lugar daqueles, sozinho, fora uma péssima idéia. Saiu ligeiro.

Decidiu caminhar pelo vilarejo até começar a escurecer e se aproximar da hora do jantar. Voltou sozinho para Hogwarts, sabendo que mesmo assim ainda era cedo para os alunos que possuíam permissão de visitar Hogsmeade voltarem para a escola. Talvez pudesse extorquir alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano com seu distintivo de monitor e conseguir surrupiar chocolates deles.

Um pouco mais animado com a idéia de praticar alguma maldade, Draco andou imponente pelos corredores, as mãos nos bolsos das suas melhores calças.

Deu mais alguns passos e quis amaldiçoar os céus pela sua má sorte naquele dia. O trio dourado parecia ter tido a mesma infeliz idéia de retornar antes da maioria para o castelo. Estavam de costas para ele e discutiam, sussurrando, mas sem conseguirem evitar elevarem suas vozes. O loiro revirou os olhos para cima, claro que não conseguiam, eram grifinórios malditos que não sabiam o significado da palavra discrição.

Decidiu aproveitar que ainda não havia sido visto e voltar pelo caminho e procurar um outro para seguir para as masmorras da Sonserina. Mas assim que se virou, estacou, ouvindo seu nome ser citado em alto e bom som pela Granger. _O que foi agora?_

O sonserino apressou-se alguns passos silenciosamente para alcançar o trio e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna. A curiosidade finalmente vencendo e querendo ouvir o que tramavam para seu nome estar envolvido.

**oOo**

Harry, Ron e Hermione não ficaram muito tempo no _Três Vassouras_, nem ao menos em Hogsmeade. A garota logo se impacientou com o clima de romance no ar e levantou-se, dizendo que preferia passar o resto do dia estudando a presenciar aquilo.

Os meninos perceberam que seria uma ótima oportunidade de se livrarem dela e despacharem o ovo-bomba sem problemas. Mentiram que ficariam mais algum tempo, vendo a amiga andar mal humorada em direção ao castelo. Deram alguns minutos antes de seguirem também para lá, com rumo imediato a cozinha.

A atividade continuava a todo vapor para o jantar, tiveram dificuldades de encontrar Dobby no meio de tantos elfos atarefados. Ele veio até eles saltitando em seu par de meias de cores diferentes em cada pé e com um olhar maravilhado, erguendo um ovo ricamente enfeitado. Ron olhou desconfiado para o elfo.

- Dobby, você não experimentou mais daquele recheio depois que saímos, experimentou?

- Oh, não senhor Weasley! Por quê? Era para experimentar? – perguntou aterrorizado.

- Não, claro que não! – o ruivo se apressou em responder, vendo o elfo relaxar – Ficou perfeito, Dobby! Tenho certeza que a namorada de Harry vai amar!

O elfo abriu um sorriso imenso e seus olhos lacrimejaram de felicidade com o elogio. Harry olhou atravessado para Ron, que ria com gosto, empurrando-o a tapas até a saída.

- Eu acho que ele só estava muito feliz em nos servir. – Harry murmurou para o amigo assim que saíram pelo retrato da fruteira, justificando o ar sonsamente alegre do elfo.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e pegou o ovo das mãos de Ron, apertando o passo. Precisavam se apressar, logo o resto da escola voltaria para o jantar. Se trombasse com alguém no caminho do corujal, segurando aquele ovo, o plano afundaria.

- Eu sabia!

Hermione pulou na frente deles, fazendo-os saltarem de susto e quase derrubarem o ovo. A garota estava com as mãos nos quadris, com uma expressão que lembrava muito a mãe de Ron quando estava enfurecida.

- Mione! – Ron gritou, colocando a mão no peito.

- Vocês realmente vão adiante com esse plano? – ela estreitou os olhos castanhos.

- Plano? Que plano, Mione? – Harry se desviou da garota e continuou andando com o passo apertado.

- Não se façam de desentendidos, eu sei o que estão aprontando. – ela os seguia, sem se abalar.

- Não estamos aprontando!

- Ah sim, e os dois não estão levando esse ovo para uma coruja entregar a Malfoy, estou certa? – vociferou sarcástica.

- Por Merlin, é só um presente! – Harry estacou e olhou para os lados, apreensivo.

- Para quem? – a garota cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando.

- Harry tem alguém que gosta. – Ron soltou, fazendo os dois amigos olharem surpresos para ele, ficando alguns longos segundos em silêncio.

- E ele tem de ter todo esse trabalho de mandar escondido, quando todos estão ainda em Hogsmeade? – Mione perguntou ainda incrédula.

- Sabe como a popularidade de Harry é, Mione. – Ron tentou desesperado – Qualquer coisinha é motivo de publicidade ou notícia de jornal. Ele não quer expor a... – olhou de soslaio para Harry, que olhava exasperado para ele – pessoa.

Então Harry virou para Mione e balançou a cabeça energicamente, concordando com o ruivo e segurando o ovo como se fosse sua vida. A amiga continuava de braços cruzados, com um olhar de que não engolia aquela história. Sons de passos fizeram os dois garotos suarem frio, olhando para a direção deles.

Snape se aproximava como uma assombração, a capa negra esvoaçando atrás de si apenas aumentando essa impressão. Sua expressão era de extremo desagrado ao vê-los ali no meio do corredor, não que não fosse sua cara de costume.

- Porque não estão aproveitando o resto do seu _adorável_ feriado? – disse entredentes, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando olhou desconfiado para o embrulho que Harry levava com tanto cuidado – Não estão aprontando das suas, estão?

- Nós apenas estávamos seguindo para o corujal, professor. – Ron se adiantou.

- Os dois planejavam mandar um ovo de Páscoa para Malfoy, professor. – Mione se intrometeu em um tom de desafio, empinando o queixo.

- Mione! – os garotos gemeram em uníssono.

Mas a garota continuava com aquela pose desafiante, Snape arregalou os olhos negros para a garota e então encarou com mais desagrado ainda os dois garotos.

- Potter, me passe esse ovo.

- Desculpe, professor, mas é um assunto particular. – Harry deu um passo para trás e cobriu o ovo, protetor.

Com pânico, Ron percebeu que boa parte dos alunos voltara para a escola e seguiam por aquele mesmo corredor, olhando curiosos para o trio e para o professor de poções.

- _Potter_! – disse entredentes – Não me interessa, passe esse maldito ovo!

- Algum problema, Snape?

A voz jovial da professora de DCAT interrompeu-os, por um momento Harry sentiu-se salvo das garras de Snape. A mulher baixinha vinha com as faces rosadas e seu sorriso constante, acompanhada de várias garotas que Ron e Harry haviam visto naquela manhã.

- Sim, Ágape. Ao que me parece os dois pretendiam entregar algo ao senhor Malfoy. Particularmente acho que é alguma traquinagem de mau gosto. – terminou lançando um olhar de desaprovação sobre as vestes coloridas da mulher.

- Um presente de reconciliação, professora! – Ron postou-se suplicante na frente de Circe.

- Verdade! – adiantou-se Harry, acompanhando o amigo ruivo – Ficamos movidos pela sugestão de integração da senhora, queremos dar um presente de desculpas por todos os anos de rixas com Malfoy.

Harry nunca havia mentido de forma tão descarada na sua vida, quase poderia acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. Do lado deles Mione bufou e revirou os olhos, extremamente irritada. Os alunos presentes cochichavam uns com os outros. A professora abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, batendo as mãozinhas gorduchas.

- Mas é uma atitude bastante louvável, rapazes. Eu sempre digo que seus colegas da Sonserina só precisam de uma chance. – então ela olhou para além deles e colocou a mãozinha sobre a boca – Que coincidência magnífica... – murmurou – Senhor Malfoy! – acenou energicamente.

Harry sentiu seu estômago ir ao chão.

**oOo**

Muito bem, definitivamente alguém havia lançado alguma maldição nele. E quando descobrisse o filho de um elfo doméstico com um centauro que fizera isso, ia fazer pagar bem lentamente, no estilo Malfoy. Porque quanto mais evitava Harry Potter, mais aquela assombração e problemas lhe pareciam.

Draco tentara aproveitar aquele momento para se esgueirar pelos alunos que iam chegando e sumir de vista. Mas sua linda cabeleira loiro-prateada fora avistada por aquela professora maluca de DCAT. Parou ao ouvir seu nome, alguns alunos perto dele o encararam, tornando praticamente impossível fingir que não escutara e dar no pé.

Deu seu melhor sorriso falso _a la_ Malfoy, virando-se e se aproximando dos dois professores e do trio da grifinória. A mulher gorda tinha um maldito sorriso sonso nos lábios pintados, Snape o olhava com aquela expressão severa de sempre, Granger, Weasley e Potter olhavam para todos os lugares, menos para o loiro. Evitou encará-los também, se olhasse para Potter naquele momento poderia rosnar de fúria.

- Chamou, professora? – perguntou cordialmente.

- Sim, sim. – disse animada, colocando as mãozinhas gorduchas nos ombros do loiro e o virando para frente de Potter, que ainda segurava pateticamente o ovo como se fosse sua vida – Vamos, Harry, agora pode entregar pessoalmente o presente.

- O... quê? – o garoto moreno olhou perdido da mulher para Draco – Eu... bem... quero dizer... – coçava desesperadamente a nuca, trocando olhares com os dois amigos em busca de ajuda.

- Me recuso a aceitar. – Draco interrompeu em um tom arrogante, cruzando os braços e erguendo ligeiramente o queixo.

- Mas, porque não, meu querido? – a professora pareceu bastante decepcionada – Um presente de reconciliação, que significaria muito para seus colegas da Sonserina e da Grifinória.

Draco revirou os olhos sem que ela visse. Certo, como se os dois fossem mudar uma rivalidade que levou séculos na existência de Hogwarts para se construir.

- A senhora quer que eu acredite mesmo que é um presente inofensivo? – ele apontou para o embrulho nos braços de Potter – Acredito que a senhora não nos conhece muito bem. É mais fácil ter algum encantamento de má fé nesse ovo que um simples chocolate.

- Draco tem razão, Ágape. – Snape se pronunciou, estando quieto até aquele momento. Lançou um sorriso de escárnio a Harry – Sugiro que façamos alguns testes e tiremos pontos desses dois. – apontou com a cabeça para ele e Ron.

- Ora, Severus! – a mulher guinchou, fazendo o professor tremer uma pálpebra em irritação – Confie mais em seus alunos! Pois eu acredito que o presente de Harry é genuíno. – e sorriu de forma meiga para o garoto, que engoliu em seco.

- Tão genuíno quanto o conselho de um _hynkypunk _em uma encruzilhada. – murmurou o sonserino.

- Olhe o linguajar, meu querido. – deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça do loiro ignorando o olhar aborrecido que este lhe deu – Tive uma idéia melhor, para provar que estou certa. Poderia me dar o ovo, Harry? – pediu com uma voz suave.

O grifinório olhou de Draco para a mulher, para a cara desagradável de Snape e para os amigos. Weasley apenas ergueu os ombros para indicar que não sabia também o que fazer e Mione lhe virou a cara, ainda nervosa com eles. Suspirando entregou o embrulho para a professora, que o pegou com cuidado e então encarou o sonserino.

- Espero que não se importe que eu abra seu presente, Draco. – e nisso desfez o embrulho, abrindo o ovo na metade e descobrindo simples bombons em papéis prateados – Coma um na frente de seus colegas, querido. – e ofereceu ao garoto.

- Como? – Draco piscou incrédulo – Não, eu não acho que irei colocar qualquer um desses na boca. – bateu o pé, arredio.

- Realmente, senhora! – Snape explodiu, sua cara pálida começava a ficar vermelha – Não é uma boa maneira de descobrir se são inofensivos ou não! Já disse que posso fazer um teste, e...

- Estou dando um voto de confiança a Harry. – a mulher empinou o nariz, irredutível. – Acredito que Dumbledore gostaria que tomássemos essa atitude, confiar em nossos alunos! E se realmente estiver – ela revirou os olhinhos claros – _envenenados_ ou coisa parecida, estamos aqui e podemos dar um jeito. O senhor é um exímio mestre de poções e apesar de não parecer, sei desarmar quase todo tipo de encantamento existente. – e voltou a dirigir-se para Draco – Querido, faça-me o favor.

O sonserino recuou um passo e olhou ansioso para Snape, que suspirou como se desse por vencido.

- Certo. – concordou, fazendo o loiro estremecer – Ele comerá um... _se _– outro sorriso de escárnio se desenhou nos cantos da boca do professor – Potter também comer um. Se ele diz que é realmente inofensivo, não haverá problemas em comer também, não é verdade? – e encarou o Garoto de Ouro.

O que Harry fez foi enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e trincar os dentes. Um desafio... Sabia que Snape estava apenas provocando, para cair nas suas garras. Mas não ia deixar aquilo acontecer, não mesmo. Endireitou seus ombros e encarou o loiro, os olhos verdes faiscando por trás dos óculos. Draco ameaçou desviar o olhar, mas então o sustentou, parecendo fazer muito esforço para isso.

- Okay. – apenas disse.

_Okay?_ Ah não, lá iam eles de novo, Draco teve a sensação de que estava vivendo um _deja vu_. Viu o moreno pegar um bombom embrulhado em papel prateado e ergueu na altura dos olhos, ainda encarando-o, como se o desafiasse a fazer o mesmo. Sentiu a tensão ao redor deles, podia ouvir as pessoas prenderem a respiração por antecipação.

Então seu orgulho Malfoy falou mais alto. Draco nunca havia fugido de um desafio com o grifinório. Bom, umas duas ou três vezes, mas era apenas para pregar peças no Garoto Dourado. Com um meneio arrogante, desceu os olhos cinzentos para o embrulho e pegou um bombom igual. Encarou o moreno e abriu o doce, o outro o imitou, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Como em uma dança ensaiada os dois levaram o doce à boca, hesitando um pouco antes de morderem até que sobrasse apenas chocolate derretido nas pontas dos dedos. Draco os lambeu e passou a língua pelos lábios finos. O recheio derretia na boca, descobrindo o gosto de avelã. Esperava algo como aqueles feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, que tivesse sabor de cera de ouvido ou algo semelhantemente desagradável.

Mas era cedo para qualquer coisa, a qualquer momento poderia estar com ânsias de vômito, com ataque de soluços ou com a língua inchada. Enquanto esperava tinha os olhos presos em Potter, para ver qualquer reação, mas o moreno continuava com o olhar intenso preso em si, imperturbável.

Draco estreitou os olhos, havia algo estranho no rosto do grifinório. Não apenas no rosto, mas parecia que tudo ao redor do garoto havia virado um borrão e mesmo que quisesse não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Sentiu sua respiração tornar-se pesada, seu peito chiava e ofegava. Um calor surgiu em seu estômago e se espalhou pelo corpo.

Colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo seu coração palpitar mais rápido. _Ótimo, devia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco_. Ouviu de longe as vozes ao redor de si, mas não conseguia entender o que falavam, nem vê-los. Apenas o rosto do moreno de olhos esmeralda faiscantes, e quando este falou, ouviu claramente:

- Vamos.

Sua mão foi tomada e se viu sendo puxado, seguindo pela turba de pessoas, tropeçando no caminho, trombando cegamente. Apenas o toque daquela mão rude lançava aos membros de Draco uma corrente elétrica, seguida de mais calor.

- Pela deusa, o que está acontecendo? – conseguiu apenas murmurar.

**oOo**

Tudo o que veio a mente de Harry, quando sentiu uma pontada estranha no baixo ventre ao ver Malfoy lamber inocentemente o resto de chocolate dos lábios, foi puxá-lo para longe dali. Os gêmeos ainda não sabiam descrever ao certo os efeitos da poção, mas tinha certeza de que não queria que eles aparecessem no meio daquelas pessoas e na frente de dois professores. Pelo tom da voz de Snape quando gritou seu nome, enquanto levava seu aluno favorito, mostrou-lhe o quando deveria estar realmente irritado.

Aquela altura, se não estivesse em estado catatônico ainda, deveria estar no encalço deles, precisava pensar rápido. Graças aos anos em Hogwarts usando a capa da Invisibilidade e o mapa do Maroto, Harry estava bem mais familiarizado com cantos escondidos e passagens, salas que só serviam para armazenar tralhas como troféus, objetos mágicos, etc.

Embrenhando-se por tapeçarias que escondiam portas de pedra, sabia onde Filch guardava essas tralhas. Quando achou uma que os esconderia bem, por ao menos algumas horas até que aquilo passasse, empurrou o loiro para dentro. Ignorando o efeito da falta da maciez da mão pálida, Harry puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta e um imperturbável.

O garoto respirou fundo, ofegante como se houvesse corrido uma maratona, encostando as costas na porta. Com um _lumus_ iluminou a sala e viu Draco levar a mão sobre os olhos cinzentos, estreitando-os como se a luz os ferisse. A sala parecia realmente um depósito, não havia janelas exceto por uma abertura pequena e gradeada próxima ao teto, e algumas tapeçarias cobriam as paredes de pedras. Haviam alguns livros empilhados e almofadões, dois sofás de estofado de veludo vermelho e entalhes em estilo rococó completavam o ambiente.

Viu lampiões pendurados e dirigiu-se a eles, sem perder o sonserino de vista, que se sentou no sofá maior. Acendeu todos com um feitiço _inflamare_ e então murmurou _nox_, e a única iluminação deles agora provinha dos lampiões.

Com isso pôs-se a olhar apenas para Draco, sentindo seu peito apertar. O garoto passava as mãos pelo pescoço, desabotoando alguns botões e afrouxando a gola da camisa que usava. As faces estavam rubras, parecia febril. Harry imaginaria que estaria doente, se não soubesse exatamente o que deveria estar passando. Porque seu corpo sentia o mesmo, queimava de dentro para fora. Aproximou-se dele cautelosamente, chamando-o baixinho.

O loiro deu um pulo e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse um lobo faminto no meio da Floresta Proibida. De um salto levantou e se afastou, escorando-se contra a parede forrada de tapeçaria.

- Fique longe de mim, Potter! – advertiu, erguendo um dedo, mas sem muita convicção – Fique aí mesmo onde está!

Mas o grifinório parecia ignorar sua voz desesperada, rodeando o sofá e contornando os adornos da madeira com a ponta dos dedos, chegando mais perto, lentamente. Estava fora do seu juízo, mesmo sabendo o que estava fazendo. Mas ele só via Draco, cheirava Draco, e sentia o pulsar de Draco, mesmo à distância.

- Claro que havia algo de errado naquele ovo. – constatou para si mesmo, tentando parecer sarcástico, e falhando – O que aprontou comigo, Potter?

- _Conosco_. – corrigiu.

- Que seja. – fez um movimento vago com a mão, cerrando os olhos para tentar se focar.

- Bem... – começou, apoiando os quadris no móvel – Digamos que de alguma forma consegui uma poção que... _apimenta _relacionamentos.

- Uma poção de amor? – ganiu encarando-o boquiaberto.

- Não, Malfoy. – um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Harry – Por acaso se sente apaixonado por mim?

- Por Merlin, não. – murmurou, balançando energicamente a cabeça – Nem que nevasse na África.

- Foi o que pensei... – soltou uma risadinha amarga – Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, Malfoy. Você quer me tocar. Quer que eu te toque, te abrace e te beije.

Draco cerrou os olhos mais uma vez, esfregando a têmpora, a voz do grifinório atravessando seu cérebro e fazendo sinos malditos tocarem. Quando os entreabriu deu um pulo e se esgueirou pela parede, vendo o quanto o outro havia se aproximado, os lábios quase tocando seu pescoço, os quadris a apenas centímetros de distância.

- Quer saber de um segredo, Malfoy? – seu hálito atingiu a pele fresca do garoto – Por mais que eu tente, não consigo esquecer da nossa pequena aventura noturna. Especialmente quando estou sozinho na minha cama, enquanto os outros estão ferrados no sono. Eu fico imaginando se você também pensa nela.

O sonserino arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, pego de surpresa pela confissão. Se também pensava naquela noite? Não estava evitando o trio dourado semanas a fio por nada.

Harry colocou as duas mãos na parede, com a cabeça do loiro entre seus braços, encurralando-o. Aproximou seu corpo até que ficasse a centímetros de distância do outro, o hálito doce e quente atingindo suas faces pálidas. Isso fez Draco baixar os olhos cinza para a boca quase tocando a sua, o calor concentrado no seu estômago querendo explodir.

A voz rouca e baixa do grifinório fez arrepios percorrerem toda sua espinha.

- Não pense, faça, _Malfoy_. – disse, como se adivinhasse exatamente o que passava na mente do sonserino.

Então decidiu não pensar mais, as sensações de seu corpo pedindo por alívio se sobrepondo à razão. E o que importava se era seu inimigo de escola desde o momento em que recusara sua mão? E daí que fosse Harry Potter, o maldito herói do mundo bruxo?

Desencostando a cabeça da parede ele aproximou-se mais, entreabrindo os lábios finos. Roçou de leve nos de Harry, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o moreno gemer e tomar a boca oferecida com fúria. Um som estrangulado saiu da garganta de Draco, seus lábios eram atacados com chupadas e mordidas.

O beijo era bastante brusco, diferente do primeiro, semanas atrás. Havia sido um toque gentil e que durou poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para assombrar a mente de Draco por dias. Agora era faminto, exigente, com dentes e línguas envolvidos, machucando e excitando, ruindo seu já frágil autocontrole.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse mãos percorrendo desesperadas e rudes sobre si, abrindo o robe, circulando a cintura magra, apertando e alisando por cima da camisa. Os braços de Draco ergueram, circulando os ombros do outro garoto, os dedos longos não resistindo e se enterrando na cabeleira negra. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão macio ao toque, o cabelo que vivia desarrumado e apontava para todos os lados, que sempre achara coisa de um desleixado.

O loiro retribuiu com entusiasmo o beijo urgente, sua língua encontrando a outra, travando uma agradável batalha. Já não importava mais se os gemidos abafados que ouvia eram os seus, o gosto de chocolate e avelã invadindo-lhe os sentidos. Arqueou as costas afastando-as da parede, querendo mais daquele toque, roçando-se em Harry como um animal no cio.

Atendendo a seu mudo pedido, o grifinório segurou os quadris insinuantes, puxando-o contra si, fazendo-o sentir que precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele. Draco separou suas bocas, soltando um longo gemido, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que mais viessem. O outro garoto aproveitou para deslizar a língua pelo pescoço do loiro, mordiscando e lambendo, sentindo a textura de pele macia e o gosto salgado.

As mãos impacientes abriram rudes os primeiros botões da camisa do sonserino, arrebentando alguns, deslizando o robe pelos ombros, só parando quando suas mãos quentes encontraram um pedaço de pele pálida. Ofegando, o loiro se esfregava preguiçosamente contra Harry, passando uma perna pela do outro, para trazer seus quadris para mais perto. Recebeu um suspiro em resposta, enquanto o moreno ainda deixava-lhe marcas avermelhadas pelo pescoço e ombros, as mãos que nunca paravam puxando a camisa de dentro das calças.

Draco sorriu sonsamente, com os braços em volta dos seus ombros, inclinando o pescoço para dar mais espaço a boca do outro. Quando estava achando-se confortável, sentiu seus ombros serem apertados e de súbito foi virado para a parede. As mãos ávidas foram puxando o robe da escola pelos ombros, com a boca não abandonando seu ofício, agora atacando a nuca exposta. Quando o tecido deslizou ao chão, Draco percebeu que Harry hesitara um pouco, mas durou pouco tempo, porque logo os braços serpentearam pela cintura e o abraçaram, trazendo suas costas para junto do peito do moreno.

- Malfoy... Essa calça é praticamente um atentado ao pudor. – disse em um tom gutural contra sua orelha.

- Pansy me deu de aniversário. – sem pensar o loiro respondeu orgulhoso – Ela diz que aperta nos lugares certos.

Então sentiu tocar-lhe o traseiro por cima das calças, num toque tão íntimo que fez Draco se sobressaltar e retesar os ombros, se enfezando com a audácia.

- Eu tenho de concordar com ela. – constatou e soltou uma risada debochada que irritou o outro.

- Potter, poderia parar de falar e agir como um velho pervertido e andar logo com isso? – rosnou, sem coragem de virar e encarar o grifinório.

- Como queira. Mas não gostaria de levar adiante você mesmo, _vossa alteza_?

Com isso Draco sentiu que o outro se afastava, o ar gelado da noite envolvendo sua pele suada e fazendo os pêlos rasos e claros do seu corpo se arrepiar. Cerrou os olhos por uns segundos, amaldiçoando Potter e todos seus antepassados bruxos e _sangue ruins_. "Não de novo". Se ele pensava que ia deixar _Draco Lucius Malfoy III_ (6) na mão mais uma vez, o garotinho de ouro de Dumbledore iria pagar muito caro!

Contando até dez, virou-se lentamente, prestes a cravar os olhos de gelo em Potter. Mas teve de engolir as palavras, a raiva momentânea substituída por um choque e um gemido involuntário, que o fez morder o lábio inferior novamente, tarde demais.

Imaginou onde havia parado o Harry Potter de semanas atrás, que mal sabia onde enfiar a mão, a perfeita imagem de um garoto inexperiente, ingênuo e patético. O Garoto de Ouro que estava na sua frente havia tirado a camisa e passava a mão pelo próprio tórax – reconheceu o que tantos treinos de quadribol puderam fazer a ele afinal – enquanto tinha uma expressão faminta nos olhos verdes, fazendo Draco estremecer de novo, mas não de frio.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? – amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, ouvindo sua própria voz sair falha.

- Uma compensação. – seu sorriso se alargou com o ar confuso do outro – Afinal, da última vez você tinha as mãos presas e eu tive de fazer todo o trabalho.

Como que para enfatizar o que acabara de dizer, sua mão correu pelo zíper da jeans, abrindo-o. Foi o suficiente para os olhos cinza serem atraídos para a parte de baixo do corpo do grifinório, Draco engoliu em seco e inconscientemente passou a língua pelos lábios finos, com vestígios de chocolate e do beijo.

- Você quer, ou não quer, _Malfoy_? – a voz do moreno despertou-o do devaneio.

- Vai pagar por isso ainda, Potter. – rosnou.

E sem mais abriu o restante dos botões da sua própria camisa e avançou, empurrando rudemente os ombros do outro e fazendo-o cair sobre as almofadas empilhadas em um canto da sala obscura. Então se agachou e engatinhou sobre o corpo do outro, fingindo não notar o ar de triunfo mesclado com satisfação de Harry quando deslizou os dedos longos para dentro da jeans aberta.

**oOo**

Draco despertou descobrindo-se deitado sobre uma pilha de almofadões de seda. Não sabia quanto tempo passara desacordado, mas imaginava que havia sido por apenas poucos minutos, uma vez que ainda ofegava e sua pele estava coberta de suor e calor.

Sentiu uma mão quente acariciar preguiçosamente sua cintura, abriu os olhos cinzentos, piscando-os com vagar. Harry também estava deitado de lado, virado para frente dele, o braço sobre a cabeça. Tinha um sorriso estúpido estampado na cara e sua mão atrevida não cessava de alisar além da cintura, seu peito, tórax e mais abaixo.

Ao invés de se incomodar, o sonserino ronronou e cerrou os olhos em aprovação. Não era tão ruim afinal de contas.

- Você pode ser um bastardo maldito, Malfoy, – sorriu ao receber um olhar aborrecido em resposta – mas sua voz é realmente sexy quando não está zombando ou sendo arrogante.

- Pois eu sempre achei que te excitava quando te humilhava, Potter. – devolveu.

- Não, apenas me deixa nervoso. – fez uma careta, fingindo se irritar – Não é apenas sua voz. Adoro sua expressão de prazer, o modo como abre a boca e treme as pálpebras quando está perto de explodir. – inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre o outro, capturando um mamilo com os dentes.

Draco soltou um gemido baixinho, e então o empurrou para o lado, fazendo Harry deitar de costas e subindo sobre o garoto, ambos ofegando quando seus baixo-ventres se encontraram. O sonserino mexeu lentamente os quadris, vendo satisfeito o outro entreabrir os lábios inchados.

- Fale mais... – ordenou.

Adorava ser bajulado, e ouvir seu maior inimigo de escola falar daquele jeito de si, além de ser algo inédito, estava sendo excitante. Harry sorriu malicioso para o loiro e acariciou a curva das costas arqueadas dele.

- Gosto da sua pele pálida. Posso marcar ela só de segurar desse jeito – e apertou o ombro que estava descoberto – É tão macia que não me cansaria de acariciá-la nem por um minuto – deslizou a mão nas suas costas para cima e para baixo – Esse cabelo te faz parecer um anjo, que definitivamente não é! – e riu, fazendo-o fechar a cara.

- Sou um sonserino, Potter. Não posso ser um anjo, é contra nossas regras.

- Não, você não é. Apenas parece, como muita coisa que não é.

- Eu achei que era para listar todas as minhas qualidades e charmes, – não que eu não saiba que eu seja uma tentação em duas pernas – e não me analisar psicologicamente. – revirou os olhos.

- Okay. Você é um bastardo maldito viciante e perfeito. Gosto disso, - beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado – disso – sua boca encontrou a do loiro e sugou o lábio inferior – disso – a mão no ombro passou para o peito magro do rapaz, dando um beliscão em um mamilo já judiado com seus ataques – e disso. – finalizou, deslizando a mão pelas costas até chegar a uma nádega e encher a mão.

Draco sobressaltou-se e corou mais uma vez, apoiando-se no estômago do grifinório, ergueu-se de súbito, fazendo-o perder o ar por ser usado de apoio. Harry esfregava o lugar atingindo, olhando intrigado para o loiro, que recolhia suas roupas e começava a se vestir, uma expressão fria nos olhos cinzentos.

- Muito engraçado, Potter. – disse quando terminou de vestir a calça. – Eu sei que sou irresistível. Mas quer que eu acredite mesmo que aprontou essa porque queria uma oportunidade para botar as mãos em mim... _literalmente_?

- Para o que mais acha que eu faria isso? – Harry mentiu, imitando-o e vestindo sua jeans amarrotada.

- Ooooh, eu sei de muitas coisas que eu aprontaria com uma poção afrodisíaca para fazer meu maior inimigo da escola passar um vexame colossal diante de Hogwarts inteira! – disse com escárnio.

- Malfoy. – suspirou. Tudo bem que aquele era o objetivo verdadeiro daquilo tudo, mas não precisava admitir, precisava? – Seja sincero, você adorou cada minuto disso.

- Eu? – guinchou indignado – Não tinha muita escolha, tinha? – desconversou, baixando os olhos e começando a abotoar a camisa, mas logo abandonou a tarefa – Olhe para isso! Minha melhor camisa, destruída. – Não podia ser mais civilizado, menos... grifinório? Não acredito, vou ficar marcado por semanas. – disse olhando desolado para seu peito marcado por unhas, dentes e apertões.

- Bem, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, posso? – passou a camisa pela cabeça e pendeu a cabeça, erguendo a barra da roupa para mostrar marcas de unhas – E você foi nenhum gatinho domesticado, Malfoy.

- Só me tire desse lugar, okay? – rosnou, desviando o olhar e cruzando os braços, aborrecido.

Harry soltou uma risada alta antes de sacar a varinha e desfazer os feitiços da porta, cantarolando feliz o caminho todo, seguido por um sonserino bastante mal humorado.

**oOo**

A noite já havia baixado há muito quando Hermione e Ron continuavam a discutir, enquanto percorriam os cantos de Hogwarts em busca de Harry e torcendo para que o achassem antes de algum professor. Principalmente de Snape. Sumiram debaixo do nariz grande do professor de poções, na confusão que se armou depois que eles viram Harry sair correndo, puxando Malfoy consigo.

A certa altura o ruivo enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos e começou a cantarolar, para abafar a sermão que a menina insistia em lhe dar, enquanto percorriam os corredores, abrindo portas e olhando por trás das armaduras e tapeçarias. Mione parou e suspirou pesadamente, desistindo. Puxou os braços de Ron, ignorando o olhar aborrecido que recebeu.

- Muito bem, de quanto tempo é o efeito dessa coisa?

- Hum... – começou o garoto, com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto buscava nos bolsos o frasco, tentando ler as letrinhas miúdas das instruções – Aqui diz que depende da quantidade da dose. Colocamos umas cinco gotas no recheio, se não me engano – olhou para cima, pensativo.

- Me dê isso aqui. – mandou a garota, tirando o objeto das mãos do outro. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram avidamente as letrinhas em poucos segundos – Se você não estiver mentindo, então o efeito na pode ultrapassar muito uma hora. – então colocou o frasco no próprio bolso – Temos de achá-los rápido, antes que decidam tentar matar um ao outro.

- O que quer dizer com matar...

Mas a sentença de Ron morreu na sua garganta, quando ao se virarem se depararam com Snape parado no meio do corredor, braços cruzados e um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

- Então realmente havia alguma traquinagem por trás desse inocente ovo. – ergueu uma sobrancelha escura a garota – Obrigado, senhorita Granger, os senhores acabam de perder dez pontos da Grifinória. Agora me dê esse frasco, o senhor Weasley aqui vai cumprir uma detenção comigo. – e esticou a mão para ela.

Os dois gifinórios se entreolharam, Ron fez uma careta de pedido mudo, mas Mione apenas meneou com a cabeça e meteu a mão no bolso. Nesse instante a atenção deles e de alguns alunos que andavam pelo corredor foi desviada. Alguém afastava a tapeçaria e saía de uma porta escondida ali. Ron respirou aliviado vendo que era Harry. Adiantou-se com Mione chamando-o, mas logo os dois pararam no meio do caminho, estranhando a expressão dele, assim como o estado das vestimentas.

O garoto deu alguns passos e olhou para o nada, suspirando com ar sonhador, um sorriso sonso estampado no rosto. Parecia muito com alguém que estivesse sobre o efeito dos encantos de alguma veela. Ron esfregou os olhos, achando que via coisas, ele não podia estar assim, acabara de sumir com Malfoy! _Talvez esteja radiante porque finalmente deu uma lição no sonserino arrogante_, pensou otimista.

Mas então outra pessoa saiu do mesmo lugar que Harry, afastando o tapete com impaciência. Tentava ajeitar as vestes amarrotadas, terminando de abotoar o que sobrara dos botões da camisa, o robe escorregando pelos ombros. Mas apenas quando foi passar os dedos pelos cabelos lisos em desalinho foi que reparou nas pessoas que o olhavam com os olhos arregalados, como se tivessem visto um Gigante ou qualquer outra coisa extinta. Bem, eles estavam vendo algo raro, não podiam ser culpados. O rosto do sonserino ruborizou violentamente.

Ron e Mione ouviram um som estrangulado, e se viraram para trás, percebendo finalmente Snape ali com eles. Parecia que havia recebido um choque de muitos volts, seus olhos estavam vidrados sobre a figura de Malfoy. O garoto tentou levantar e fechar a camisa, para esconder as marcas claramente avermelhadas sobre sua pele pálida de alabastro. Inutilmente, uma vez que os olhos do professor já haviam esquadrinhado todo o garoto, vendo cada evidência exposta, além da boca inchada e rubra.

- O que foi? – Draco olhou apreensivo para as pessoas – O objetivo dessa porcaria de feriado não foi promover a integração das casas? – alguns alunos se entreolharam – Pois estávamos... bem... interagindo! – murmurou gesticulando nervoso, corando ainda mais.

- Por favor, senhor Malfoy, – disse Snape em tom de suplício, cerrando os olhos e colocando uma mão sobre eles, como se doesse muito – não fale mais.

O garoto baixou a cabeça e murmurou _sim senhor_. Harry ainda tinha no rosto um ar abobado e feliz, olhando com a testa franzida de Snape para os amigos. Passado o choque inicial, Ron se aproximou cauteloso do amigo balançando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

- Harry... – começou com a voz desafinada – O que aconteceu? Ele não te enfeitiçou, enfeitiçou? Anda, fala comigo... – e então arregalou os olhos azuis – Ele não fez você engolir aquela poção da _Incoerência_, fez? – gritou e chacoalhou os ombros de Harry tão forte que os óculos escorregaram pelo seu nariz.

- Senhor Weasley! – o professor de poções gritou em tom de advertência.

- Como se atreve a me acu... – Malfoy começou indignado, mas parou no meio da sentença, pensando melhor. Empinou o nariz e cruzou os braços – Sim, eu admito! – mentiu – Dei a poção da _Incoerência_ para Potter, portanto não acredite em nada do que ele lhe disser!

- Draco! – Snape o olhou chocado, não que não acreditasse que o garoto fizesse uma coisa daquelas, mas geralmente ele não admitiria nem que estivesse sobre pressão!

- Mas professor... – o garoto loiro disse suplicante – Eles queriam me envenenar! Eu só estava me defendendo. – disse com fingido ar inocente.

- Sério? – murmurou Snape, muito descrente, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas como era da sua natureza sempre proteger o filho de Malfoy, virou-se para os dois grifinórios e resmungou:

- Mais vinte pontos retirados da Grifinória.

- O que? – guinchou Harry, enquanto Ron gemia do seu lado. Ambos começaram a reclamar.

- _E_... – Snape elevou a voz – detenção de uma semana para os dois! Estejam na minha sala a partir de amanhã, depois do jantar – seus olhos negros faiscaram.

Harry viu Draco Malfoy, a despeito de sua aparência desalinhada, sorrir malicioso para ele detrás de Snape.

- E dez a menos para a Sonserina por usar uma poção em um aluno, – disse a contragosto – mesmo que o motivo foi mais do que merecido. – resmungou a última parte.

O sorriso de Draco murchou e o garoto olhou para o professor indignado, mas disse nada, baixando o olhar logo em seguida e metendo as mãos nos bolsos. Snape fez sua saída marcante, girando sobre os pés e sua capa negra esvoaçando enquanto batia ruidosamente os sapatos no chão de mármore.

Ron ainda tinha a cara amarrada por arranjar uma detenção, mas ficou aliviado porque o professor de poções esquecera de confiscar o frasco no bolso de Mione. O sonserino deu um último olhar arrogante ao trio de ouro antes de se virar para ir às masmorras, mas alguém segurou seu cotovelo parando-o e sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

- Se quiser mais daqueles chocolates, Malfoy... – deu uma pausa e riu – É só me procurar.

O loiro estremeceu ligeiramente e virou o rosto, vendo o de Harry a centímetros do seu, um sorriso maroto adornando os lábios ainda vermelhos dos momentos atrás. Murmurou um "pervertido", antes de livrar seu cotovelo com um puxão e continuar a andar, mais corado do que nunca. Virou-se irritado para um grupo curioso de lufa-lufas do quarto ano.

- O que estão olhando, querem receber uma detenção também? – vociferou, lembrando-lhes que era monitor ainda.

Hermione e Ron se aproximaram de Harry, enquanto o moreno observava divertido o sonserino se afastar resmungando. O ruivo cutucou o amigo, que finalmente se virou para eles.

- Cara, o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês?

- Eu tomei uma poção da Incoerência, lembra? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Nada do que eu disser vai fazer sentido de qualquer forma, então melhor não falar. – ergueu os ombros.

E dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Ron, Harry fez seu caminho para a torre da Grifinória, sem parecer muito chateado com uma semana inteirinha de detenção com o professor que mais detestava em Hogwarts. O ruivo ficou olhando sem entender para as costas dele, antes de se virar para Mione, que tinha uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- O que acha que aconteceu, Mione? Porque disse para nos apressarmos antes que eles se _matassem_?

- Realmente, Ron... – estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça – vocês deviam ler com atenção antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Como...? Você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe, Mione? – apontou acusatório para a amiga, que ignorou e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória também.

- Esquece, – suspirou – não ia entender mesmo que eu desenhasse.

A garota continuou a caminhar, sem ouvir os protestos de Rony. Ainda pensativa ela apertou o frasco dentro do bolso, onde em letrinhas miudinhas dizia:

"_Tenha certeza de que existe uma atração entre você e seu companheiro antes de ingerir a poção. Do contrário, desastres poderão ocorrer!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Finite Incantatum_**

"_So good when it ends  
__They'll never be friends  
__One more night  
__That's all they can spend in_

_One more night, that was a good one  
__One more night, I dreamed it was good one"_

_Stars_

**Finalizada em 28/Maio/2006

* * *

**

1 - Referência a fanfic "One Night Cruising", também de minha autoria.  
2 - Livro 'Ordem da Fênix', capítulo 32. Snape a cita como uma poção para fazer a pessoa que toma dizer coisas sem sentido.  
3 - Sim, no sexto livro essas poções existem, mas essa fic é AU em relação a esse livro. Então vamos pretender que estão testando novos produtos.  
4 - Não resisti! Blaise e Seamus são os gays oficiais da Sonserina e da Grifinória no fandom slash!  
5 - Idéia da sis Lien Li! Meu, lembrou muito aqueles produtos toscos que vendem na tv.  
_(ps da Lien: quem quiser o produto é só encomendar na filial da Gemialidades, contato com Lien ou Mizuki)  
_6 - Hahahaha, faço a mínima idéia se o nome inteiro dele é esse ou não, mas fica engraçado!

_N.A.:_ A todos aqueles que leram, comentaram e pediram continuação da minha primeira slash de Harry Potter. Espero que essa "pequenina" seqüência tenha ficado a altura!


End file.
